


reintroducing myself to your touch

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, Fingerfucking, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a president is just trying to get off. & an exilee has been slinking through l'manburg more and more everyday ... you read the tags, you know how it goes.antis dni :] you had to search to find it, anyone else??? enjoy plz! it took a while
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298
Collections: Anonymous





	reintroducing myself to your touch

tubbo was the sheer reflection of sin, personified, given a human body and dropped onto tommy's bed — alone in the dark room, surrounded by his jacket. their hair was mussed, wispy strands laying over their forehead and framing their face. their cheeks were a deep red, flushing down their neck to their chest. their lips were glossed with saliva. and oh, god, their eyes. hooded and yet focused. those deep yet velvety blue orbs were murky under their thick lashes, lust turning their gaze dark. they wanted tommy, they wanted him so very bad it looked like it pained them that they couldn't if the way their brows pinch and arch up only at the junction between them — it was a filthy, beautiful display.

but this is why they were alone.

they _couldn't_ have tommy. never would after everything they had done to chase him out, even as the teen desperately rocked their hips up into their fist, gasping wetly into the collar of tommy's old l'manburg jacket. they felt nothing but shame. they had this one moment of opportunity between the grueling days of drafting laws, rebuilding l'manburg atop the gaping hole in the ground, protecting it with their life and limb, constantly doing everything in their power to rebuild the country to it's former glory. it was exhausting and there was no relief anywhere, even as kind as the warm dinners and gentle hugs that niki offered were, or the company and entertainment of fundy, quackity, ranboo, and eret — it wasn't enough.

all the tension wound up in their young, spry limbs needed satisfaction, some desperate, instinctual part of their hormone ridden body begging for something more. they needed to forget their own name and drool into their sheets, needed something to take away everything that made their nerves spike and replace it with anything that would make their mind blank and their eyes roll back into their skull. but this is all they could muster — a pathetic, cold jack off session while surrounded by an old, abandoned coat haphazardly dusted off and cleaned. shamefully finding a day that no one would find an excuse to raid tommy's place, on the verge of cumming all over their best friend's worn coat in his barren house. what was left of it at least, not quite the same despite the decorations tubbo had put up of strung lights and fake trees. now they embarassingly used this opportunity to revel in everything about the blonde, dry palm jerking themself off with tiny whines and sharp gasps as they thrash against the blonde's sheets, burying their face into the dark blue fabric of the blonde's old attire.

"fah—ah— tommy," tubbo cries quietly, hips bucking up as they grow more frantic, fist pumping up the piping heat of their cock, reddened and desperate. they barely fit inside of the taller teen's jacket, burrowing into it as if it were a safety that fully surrounded them. they hadn't bothered to fully push off their pants, only resting halfway down their thighs are their dark jeans — unbuttoned and unzipped.

"mmh! ah— ah, tommy!" they squeak out, gripping at the bottom of their red, christmas themed sweater, pushing the cotton out of the way as their eyes flutter, rolling back into their skull momentarily. their hand drifts from their sweater down to their thigh, gripping the plush and pale skin until it hurt, fist jerking up their reddened length.

there's a creak of floorboards that they miss among a particularly loud moan that is quickly muffled, biting down on a finger as if it would do anything to wean them from their habit of being _too_ loud. their legs fall open, one bent at the knee as they twitch their hips up into their palm, kicking at their jeans to push them further down and out of the way. another creak and their eyes flicker open, hazy and hooded as they mumble a soft, "hah ... t—tommy..." but they don't have half the mind to stop. that was, until they see particle effects swirl in front of them. little swaying signs, a light grey bubble popping here and there and a wobbling, nearly transparent figure towering at the edge of the bed.

their eyes fly open and they shove themself against the headboard, hands flying off their weeping cock as they try their best to cover the shameful display by pulling the bottom of their sweater down and tugging their boxers up, shielding themself as they flush bright red. they duck their head into the collar of their sweater, as if they were trying to disappear.

"g—go away!" they yelp after sucking in one too many frantic gasps, searching the room when the particles had left their vision. only when one corner of the bed presses down under the weight of someone's hand do they start feeling like crying.

"w—wait! stop — i don't ... !" they whimper, curling further in on themself. something was so terrifying about the invisible, about someone crawling towards them as they cowered, not knowing exactly who was about to grab them. until it drops, the visage fading with the chugging of a glass vile of milk that was carelessly tossed to the side, breaking on impact with the floorboards.

"jesus christ, tubbo." he whispers, awed.

a certain blonde was sat in front of the president who was now teared up, their terror only faltering at the sight before them, never fully gone. their fingers tighten, tugging the sweater further down, wide eyes meeting his as the blonde just stares back at them, a similar awe shared between the two.

"you're alive," they breathlessly point out, feeling the threat of hot tears return. tommy falters, brows arching before he begins laughing, separating himself as his hand drags down his face. guilt is quick to make work of their stomach, gnawing and twisting their insides — unpleasant in it's entirety.

"i'm sorry," they whisper, voice cracking. the blonde turns to regard them again.

"ph—haha! for what? holy shit, that ... i just wanted to touch you, man. i forgot i was invisible but hell, I— wait, can i ?"

their shame doesn't seem to subside. they just glance up from under their lashes, voice wavering between the threat of tears and the horrible trembles of terror: "you aren't ... disgusted?"

"no? no! i know we had our casual, err— sessions ... i thought that's all you wanted. not _me_ just — i dunno, thought you would've settled for just _anyone_ and i was the only one there."

things connect. memories, reminders, small things that had always felt insignificant or meaningless — suddenly have meaning. tommy was right there, stare at them as if they were all that he could ever need to live on. like they were something precious to cling to.

"what — did you really think that?" tubbo chokes out, face burning now after reflecting on those times of awkward, roaming hands and those first tiny moans they'd been so ashamed to let out. they remember tommy encouraging them not to hold back, which turned into a couple scoldings from techno during late, restless nights in pogtopia.

"yeah i ... dunno, maybe i didn't think i _deserved_ you is why. but — do you want ...? y'know? "

"i do. so fucking much." tubbo interrupts, a happy little shuddering gasp escapes them as they lean forward. their eyes flicker from tommy's eyes to his lips, then back up.

"good thing i do too, huh?" tommy murmurs, surging forward. tubbo meets him halfway. their lips collide, hot and yet slow, all molasses and honey. breaths and soft gasps mix together between parted lips, both of them guided by impatience and poorly suppressed desire — tubbo wants to do everything at the same time. but this is gentle in a way that tommy has never seemed to take to, both taking their time slipping to the sheets. tommy is on his back, sinking into the mattress as tubbo is whining into his mouth, tongue lathing against the blonde's with a wet smack of their lips. large hands drift, gripping right at the base of their neck, eliciting a tiny gasp. tommy remembered — knew what made tubbo's eyes flutter.

"fuck, you're still really good ... what the hell," tommy grunts against their lips as the brunette draws back, placing a hand to one side of his head. however, when tommy licks a wet stripe down their throat, clearly intending to offer his own mouth, tubbo stops him with a hand on his chest.

"i wanna suck you off," they whisper, the blonde gawking up at them. he nods before his expression had even shifted, knowing very well he hadn't even fully processed those words before agreeing.

"yeah. hell yeah." tommy encourages, pale blue orbs flickering across their face as if searching for some kind of answer — a reason for them to willingly offer that. they smile softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before slipping down, settling between his thighs, hands gripping the button to his trousers before tommy flinches, quickly speaking up.

"tubbo i—" tommy clears his throat nervously, his fingers passing into tawny locks as he holds the brunette at a distance far enough away from his bulge, cupping the side of their head in his palm. his cock lay heavily against his hip, twitching hopefully under his pants when the blonde met those wide, pale blue orbs. they looked so innocent even when they were straining to wrap their lips around his cock, the curve of their ass visible behind their head, legs folded delicately. fuck.

"i've never came from a blowjob before — you know that. it's uh, it's always been sorta ... overstimulating for me. close to the edge but never enough, i guess. are you sure you wanna ...?"

tubbo stares up at the taller teen, nodding as they placed their hands on his knees in a silent gesture to allow them more space, nudging them apart with a hum as they analyze the visuals before them as if it were a task to be unwound and solved, "really? so that's why, huh? besides, it's fine, i like doing it."

that gains a dubious look, and tubbo realizes they're going to have to prove to the blonde just how much they want him down their throat, involuntary tears and stealing the very breath from their lungs.

" _I do._ " tubbo argues, mumbling lowly as they begin to hook their fingers into the taller's elastic waistband. tommy's hands swat at theirs, earning a scoff from the tawny haired teen, eyes daring the blonde above them, who's quietly snickering in his dramatics.

"just get on with it," tommy complains, throwing his head back in mock exasperation when he eventually gives up on giving tubbo a hard time, the brunette gripping the material. the exact same moment they had tugged tommy's boxers down, they feel a tiny, involuntary whimper escape at the sight. it was funny, even if they weren't being touched — even the mere thought of particular things made their stomach stir with arousal, the sight of something like this? wrenched their desire out into broad daylight, a noise almost always tearing from their throat when they were face to face with the exact thing they wanted. they get the full view of the blonde's thick cock twitching in response to their tiny noise.

"whoah," tubbo whispers, "did you ... did you get bigger?"

tommy chokes on a laugh, sputtering out something blurred between a "y—yeah?" and an "i don't know", the words blurring ungracefully as tubbo shucks off cargo trousers, the loose boxers, and pushes tommy's t-shirt up.

he was so pretty.  
pale skin, a canvas of it, all long limbs and tight muscles, scattered scars and bruises marring his skin in a wordless language of written violence and survival. he's blushing, which is still visible even from tubbo's perspective, high on his cheeks, those pale eyes even more clear in contrast with his nervous flush. and finally, they notice his cock. twitching in anticipation, begging for attention, anything to avoid being scrutinized by the tiny brunette.

taking pity on him, tubbo leans down and laps along the length, catches it with their mouth when it strains towards them and tongues the ridges, earning an absolutely gorgeous moan in the process of which they'd like to hear many more.

“It’s not gonna work," tommy grits between clenched teeth, tubbo simply throws him a smouldering glance before starting to suck.

they truly don't mind if tommy can’t come like this, they know the teen is going to enjoy the journey regardless. they've tried before to no avail. so their approach now is realistic: make him sob and then — eventually — finish him off with a hand, the timing dependent on whichever comes first, their jaw locking or tommy starting to beg. remembering exactly what makes tommy turn into a puddle, they keep the first bobs of their head shallow, intentionally not providing enough stimulation for tommy to get anywhere near an orgasm and leaving him frustrated, lifting his hips, arching his back, seeking more friction. they familiarise themself with the hot weight on their tongue, massages some spots with the tip of it and moulds their lips around its girth until they're back in the routine.

then they start sliding ever-so-slightly lower with each motion, swallowing more and more, getting used to the feeling of not being able to breathe around the hot flesh, sucking with each upwards glide. they've always enjoyed doing this to the other, watching his expressions as it turns from eagerness to aroused disbelief, completely at tubbo's mercy — they _know_ they're good at this or tommy wouldn't have been the one at their door (and vice versa some nights) when either needed to unravel the heat in their gut.

so they add flourishes here and there, swirls their tongue over the slit, swallowing salty precum, playing with the sensitive underhead, tilting their head and adding just enough variety for the cock in their mouth to never truly recover. they've done this a few times, and somehow always had fun.

but tommy is a disaster. he’s rolling his hips into tubbo's ministrations, has bent at the knee, one leg kicking out, and is whimpering against the fist jammed over his mouth. this is partly why tubbo insisted on blowing him, he takes it so well. they thoroughly enjoy this sliver of power, enjoys the fact that tommy awards them with it without question and almost enjoys the tortured, awed faces he pulls even more.

their jaw is beginning to ache and their throat is protesting too; they've managed to swallow tommy whole now, bulging their throat, bury their nose in coarse hair and hold tommy's lower half down by a thin thread of strength that surely wouldn't last. they could stop and maybe let tommy reciprocate.

or ... they could see how far they can go.

despite knowing how to show off, repetition is the key to building pleasure and so they start a regular rhythm. keeping the deep movements predictable and relatively fast, not allowing tommy a single second to stop and think, no pause in the lewd sucking and audible swallowing sounds. their reward is a litany of broken curses groaned in a hoarse voice, all breathless consonants and the occasional drawn—out vowel. tommy is beginning to look like he needs to use all his strength to keep himself on this plane of existence, knuckles visibly white where he’s gripping the sheets, pressing his fingertips into the mattress and biting at his other hand in between bursts of unintelligible utterances indicating just how "fucking amazing" he feels right now. tubbo loves it, humming around the length as they hungrily pick up the pace.

he’s getting there now, tommy is carding his fingers through tubbo hair, his sign of having had enough, of asking them to switch to something else.

they don't.  
instead, they drift their hands up to tommy's sides, dragging their blunt nails down his flank after bracing themself for the inevitable upwards thrust and manages not to gag when it does happen. tommy is losing control and it’s absolutely delicious. letting their best friend continue the frantic jerks of his hips, they consciously relax their throat and allow him as far down as possible as they moan around the cock in their throat — that’s when tommy starts groaning noisily.

thighs trembling, he keeps driving into tubbo's mouth and looks both ravishing as well as ravished, forehead dotted with sweat and shirt bunched up in his armpits. he’s a sight to behold and his noises music to tubbo's ears. idly, they wonder whether anyone in l'manburg feels the need to go for a late walk — if so, they’d certainly bear witness to just how much tommy is losing himself.

by now, their entire body is protesting, their back complaining about being bent like this, legs threatening to cramp up from the awkward way they're kneeling on the edge of the bed and their feet are getting cold sticking off the edge but they couldn’t care less. they want to hear begging, want to feel tommy pull at their hair in desperation, want to taste more of his leaking dick which is making breathing more and more difficult. they briefly consider taking a small break but then tommy starts mewling.

“i—i’m not — this is too much," he gasps, completely out of breath. tubbo can feel his abs contracting under their fingertips and hums around the cock, eliciting an elated groan. “I can’t, tubbo— please, I can’t come like this —"

tubbo doesn't let up one bit.

tommy chokes on his own saliva, head rolling to the side as he twitches inside of tubbo's mouth and his hips involuntarily spasm up once more, the blonde gasping.

"i'm not ... tubbo i cant— i—" he cries between gasps, fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, fisting into the unclean, grey fabric and tugging fruitlessly. he groaned, a throaty noise that vocalized how close he teetered between the line of overstimulation and discomfort, blurring into something frantic as the brunette doesn't let up. their jaw is aching, their face positively hurts, they're light headed, wetness smears around their lips, but they don't seem to care.

"i—i won't, i can't — tubbo, i— oh _god_ —!" tommy moans out loudly, head tossing back harshly. he comes down the brunette's throat.

his cock throbs as tubbo buries the blonde's dick deep into the wet heat of their mouth, their nose pushed into coarse hairs as their throat works down each swallow, hollowing their cheeks as their tongue laps helpfully. they're sucking tommy dry, despite the wetness that mats their lashes together and smeared tears subtly under their eyes. tommy is silenced by pleasure, his limbs locked for a second too long, muscles spasming fiercely. pleasure tore through him, a savage power to the feeling of tubbo being the one to wrench this out of him.

he gasps loudly, falling limp against the sheets. tubbo slowly retracts their mouth from around the blonde's cock, pulling off with a pop that almost startles an instinctual punch out of tommy. instead, he sighs, twitches, shudders, and throws an arm over his eyes.

"holy shit," tommy croaks, voice gravelly and low.

tubbo hums, wiping at the back of their mouth with their sleeve before delicately massaging their face. they winced, albeit looking more satisfied than pained.

"good?" tubbo prompts quietly, licking their swollen lips with a hopeful stare that traces across tommy's face.

"fuck," is all tommy can sigh out breathlessly, his voice a growl — rumbling from the back of his throat. tubbo swallows thickly, a tiny laugh rasping from their abused throat.

"i guess it wasn't impossible then? i quite liked that. though my face hurts, so i might have to practice more ... i du'nno!"

"holy shit," tommy whispers airily, seemingly having troubles focusing on anything before he blinks, processing their last words as he shoots a heated glare down at the brunette.

"if you 'practice' on anyone but me, i'm gonna be right pissed." tommy grumbles as he allows his gaze to drift up at the ceiling yet again. tubbo giggles, nodding as they wipe at their mouth with their sleeve.

"that was — god i fucking hate you," tommy groaned, finally breaking from the trance of his afterglow as he rubbed at his face.

"what — surely not!" tubbo exclaimed, propping themself on the inside of tommy's thigh with a huff, their eyes still red around the edges and their lips plump, red and swollen from their masterful work.

"i do," tommy snorted as tubbo flopped to the side, resting their cheek on his stomach with a sigh. their eyes flutter, lashes resting prettily on their cheeks as they tuck a hand under their chin. they shake their head quietly, pouting.

god, what tommy would do to see their mouth on his cock again, maybe their eyes brimming with tears and cheeks flushed as they came a third, fourth time, maybe as they had to quietly take his cock because someone was just outside.

"c'mere," tommy murmured lowly, beckoning. tubbo's eyes crack open, gaze trailing from tommy's chest up to his face. it was hard for tubbo to even think of a reason to say no, the blonde was borderline growling out that command, throaty and promising, the typical follow up to something as mindblowing this. tubbo feels their gut stir with a mix of nerves, arousal, and terror, the unknown of what tommy had planned would never fail to leave their head spinning for days.

and tommy was right there, gazing down at them through hooded eyes as if they were everything he'd ever need or want in the world — hungry, about to eat them up. swallowing thickly, they crawled closer, now planting their knees on either side of their best friend's waist as the mattress squeaks and dips beneath their weight. their arousal bobs right in front of tommy, his hand smoothing along both of their hips, travelling down their soft thighs before trailing back up, gripping the plush skin.

"wanna finger you. is that alright?" tommy murmurs, breaking the ringing silence with such a simple prompt.

"i —... yes—" they squeak out, "please."

the blonde hums, snickering as he reaches over. good god, of course he knew exactly where lube still was — and of course it was still there, untouched. tubbo flushes, eyes averting as they swallow thickly, fisting the material of their sweater nervously.

they can only imagine what they must look like right now – basically offering themself, sweater hanging off their shoulders and barely beginning to cover their ass, long socks adorning their legs.

"god, you're like a wet dream come true," tommy sighs as he lubes up his fingers, warming them — and he doesn't regret saying it for a second because the tiny smile he gets is devastating. flushed, shy, and flattered. arms move around the brunette and a hand gropes their backside, digging into the flesh and they understands it’s a wordless question. they nods and feel a second hand apart from the one on their hip. there's a slick finger rubbing over their entrance and it’s electrifying, the brunette gasping quietly. a tiny, breathless moan escapes them as soon as the finger breaches them cautiously, their hand planted on tommy's chest clenching. a familiar feeling rushes through them, fills them with anticipation and makes them forget about everything around them for a while, concentrating merely on the knuckles pushing in and out of them.

"ah—!" tubbo squeaked, toes curling, abdomen tensing as they subconsciously rocked their hips back against the intrusion, head tipping to the side to bare their neck, eyes unable to stay open. they were always so receptive, took everything tommy gave with adoration and breathless elation.

"f—hhngh ..." tubbo couldn't make a single coherent word. never could when something was inside them, it's like their concept of english was swept away in the torrents of pleasure. they surely tried, but could only drool as tommy crooked his finger inside them with a hum. they whined as he twisted the digit, pumping it up, reaching deeper inside.

when he adds the second finger, their arm wobbles before giving in. they bury their face in the blonde's chest to muffle their moan because now they're thinking of tommy _taking_ them, the idea flighty and vague in their head yet so very tempting. tommy would claim them, show no mercy, lose himself and it’d be incredible. they had never gone that far, had agreed not to long ago, and yet the thought was prominent and so very real right now.

tommy kissed along their throat now that they were on his level, huffing out a sharp breath from his nose before burying his face into their neck, sucking in a deep breath. they smelled like pine and honey, like oil and leather and worn, old pages of documents long since forgotten. they smelled like l'manburg, like home, and tommy could only allow his subconscious to stray for a moment before he's sinking his teeth in. not too hard, but enough for his lips to close and his mouth to suckle harshly, darkening the area now wet with his saliva.

tubbo gasps shrilly at that, hips twitching when tommy dares to worry the spot he'd claimed on their shoulder, at the same time as pumping his fingers up to his knuckles. there's a sob, the brunette shakily pushing back against the intrusion as tubbo finds the strength to lean back again once tommy delicately detaches his teeth and licks at the reddened spot, the president looking down at the blonde through hazy, hooded eyes.

"i was— _i-ah_ —! was ... already so clo—oh!—close ... puh-please —" they choke out when the taller had slowed his motions to allow the president their moment to speak. there's a hum of contemplation as tommy nods, grinning up at them.

he slips in a third. tubbo wails, head tipping back as they sink back on the added digit, feet scrabbling for purchase on the mussed sheets. their legs spread further, almost tumbling down altogether — managing to hold themself up as their blunt nails dug into his chest.

"you're imagining it's my dick, huh?" tommy prompts, a curious tip to a dangerous question.

"you're riding my fingers — you wish it was me pounding into you, don't you? you've already had it in your mouth, i'd probably tear you in half ..."

tubbo cries out, frantically nodding their head as they bounce on the three fingers buried inside them. they don't have half the mind to think about the potential dangers of agreeing to that. of falling too hard, of wanting tommy too much — all they know is that they're close and he's speaking words that go right to their dick.

"pl—ah—plea—HAH!" they try their hand at begging for tommy to just touch them, but can hardly get halfway through their thought before they're panting and too focused on those long, curious fingers driving directly into their prostate. it's exactly what they wanted, even if it would end with a limp for a couple days — it fulfilled all their desires and more. tommy seemed to have understood the weak portions of a word because his hand that once was on their hip drifts to grip their cock. he's just holding it, his damaged, scarred palm is a heavy weight that tightens around the base — that quickly turns into slow, grueling pumps in contrast to the pistoning of his fingers ramming inside them. they're right there, face screwing up and noises pitching up, growing quiet and breathless, winding tighter and tighter, impossibly fast.

"c'mon. _c'mon_ , come for me," tommy urges with a low growl of concentration and that's it. they cry out, voice giving in halfway through their trembling cry. they fail to find anchorage as their toes slide further and further with each spasm and spurt of cum smearing across tommy's stomach. the blonde nurses the president through their release, wringing them dry as they sob — wet little hiccups separating each short, insufficient inhale and exhale.

they ultimately collapse. right against tommy, the radiating heat of the blonde not going unappreciated. they gasp, shuddering one final time before going limp.

"god. i fucking missed that," tommy whispers as he carelessly wipes off his hands on the sheets, giving a lick of the hand that had been wrapped around their cock for good measure. tubbo feels a brief twitch of arousal, but their body refuses and their eyes flutter, betraying their desire to stay conscious.

"me too," tubbo whispers, voice raw, response sputtered between deep gasps.

"no, no. i missed ... hearing that. _you_." tommy points out, as if it were an obvious fact, something not hidden — like it never had been. tubbo tries to recall a moment where they felt tommy's eyes on them when he had been grinding their lengths together, pumping their weeping cock to completion, even fingering them like this from time to time. they couldn't recall a moment where they had the courage to look up or half the mind to notice.

tubbo swallows thickly, deciding instead to hide their face — bright red to the tips of their ears. the color to their cheeks was a potent mixture between embarrassment and shame. tommy chuckles, a low noise reverberating from his chest.

"gettin' shy on me, are you?" tommy whispers right into the shell of their ear, pressing a kiss to where their ear met their jawline, his breath fluttering against the sensitive skin. of course he would exploit that. they tense, whining with another weak shudder.

"stop teasing ..." they mutter, voice dying off into a whisper. tommy's smile is tangible against their cheek before he's peppering kisses along their flushed skin, soothing a hand under their sweater, finger tips trailing up and down their back. the blonde just clings to them, face burying into their neck as he murmurs.

"alright, baby. alright."

**Author's Note:**

> woooooooo


End file.
